OtherSpace: Millennium Character Generation
Character Generation, or chargen for short, is the initial process of creating a character concept, submitting the concept for approval, and creating an initial sheet. Step One: The Wall The Wall is the nickname for the series of questions every player must answer before beginning a character application. Most of these are about your experience with roleplaying, a sample pose, and to make sure you understand the basic nature of the MUSH. Step Two: Choosing a Race The next step of creating a character concept is to decide on a race. OtherSpace: Millennium has a wide variety of races that may be selected to play. *Castori - Ursinoid creatures with mild telepathic talent and the need to hibernate for three months per year. Dwell primarily on Castor. *Centauran - Crystalline chandelier-esque beings from Centauri with a talent for the sciences. Communicate with telepathy and move via telekinesis. *Demarian - Felinoid beings with a culture built upon honor. Dwell primarily on Demaria and Pansheera. *G'ahnli - Piscinoid/sharklike beings that are mildly telepathic and have a talent for commerce. *Human - Garden variety human. Often refers to those of the general human persuasion that do not identify with another human subtype. *Later - A race of humans that centuries ago rejected psionics and worship their deceased culture heroes. Reside primarily on La Terre. *Odarite - Insect-like beings with a talent for commerce, hailing primarily from Odari. *Qua - Humans descended from Native Americans. Reside primarily on Quaquan. *Sivadian - A race of humans that were descended from British and Western European settlers centuries ago. Known for their fondness for genetics, cybernetics, nanotechnology and the large arcologies where they tend to reside. They live primarily on Sivad. *Solan - Humans who reside in the Sol system. *Timonae - Human-esque aliens separated from the Mystics millennia ago with mild psychic talents. They reside primarily on Antimone. *Ungstiri - Humans descended from Asian and Russian settlers. After the destruction of Youngstir, they resided on the remains, calling it Ungstir. Over the next several centuries, and many more attempts at destroying the remains of the asteroids, the Ungstiri reside on ships in the Ungstiri asteroid belt. Step Three: Skill Initialization There are two major methods to initializing a character's sheet. Step Three: The Easy Way Use the +class system to decide upon an initial skillset. +class/choose will set up a character with the initial skillset and an attribute set appropriate for that occupation. Step Three, Option Two: A la carte Use the Trainer in the Character Setup room and spend the 100 SP given to every character to purchase an initial skillset. Step Four: Choose Gifts, Faults, and Quirks The next room involves purchasing gifts, faults, and quirks. +sinfo to look at the options. There are several possibilities: *Computer Specialist - This quirk allows characters to invest in Computer skills past Fair. *Engineering School - This quirk allows characters to invest in Engineering skills past Fair. *Law School - This quirk allows characters to invest in the Lawyer skill. *Medical School - This quirk allows characters to purchase General Medicine, which is a prerequisite for most of the other medical skills. *Pilot Training - This quirk allows characters to invest in piloting skills beyond Fair. *Weapon Expert - This gift allows characters to invest in combat skills past Fair. *+wealth/+poverty - These two commands allow one to start out with 10000 credits more (or less) in chargen, or 1000 credits more (or less) out of character generation. This money is commonly used to purchase cybernetics. One can begin with a negative monetary total to represent debt if desired. *Journeyman - Your character has been out and about in the known multiverse for a little bit. Your character leaves chargen with 100 extra skill points, and 2 extra attribute points. These extra points are provided after the character concept is approved and character generation has been completed. *Experienced - Your character has a decent amount of experience under their belt, and thus leaves chargen with 300 extra skill points and 6 extra attribute points. These extra points are provided after the character concept is approved and character generation has been completed. *Master - This is a character who in the past has seen many of the things the multiverse has to offer. The character starts with 490 extra skill points and 10 extra attribute points. These extra points are provided after the character concept is approved and character generation has been completed. Psionics Many races in the Orion arm have innate psionic ability or the potential for psionic ability. A race with a racial Psi scaling of -2 or higher is considered to be a psionic race. These races come with one psionic 'school' for free, and can buy others, provided all other prereqs are met. Races with a racial Psi scaling of -3 can not use psionics normally, but the race is known to have psionic members. These races must buy a Psionic gift in character generation to be able to have any psionic ability. Approximately 5-10% of a race with a -3 racial Psi scaling will have psionic ability. The major 'schools' of Psionics are: *Empath - Empathy is the art of using telepathy exclusively for communication. Empaths, due to their intense specialization, receive a +2 bonus to Psi. *Psychic - Psychic psionic abilities are concerned with psionic divining of information. It should be noted that generally this school can not 'tell the future', but its abilities are geared towards avoiding immediate danger and clairperception. *Psychokinetic - Psychokinesis is about manipulating matter. This can move objects or alter temperatures. *Telepathic - Telepathy can be used to communicate, but it also works with manipulating the minds of others. Step Five: Cybernetics and other Major Equipment Within chargen, one may next purchase cybernetics with the +wealth money acquired in the Gifts, Faults, Quirks room. Sivadians receive 200,000 credits in addition to any +wealth money to buy cybernetics with. Available Cybernetics Listing Step Six: Bio Submission The next step is to use the +str (Staff Request) system to submit a biography for approval by the staff. To learn more about this system, type +str/help in game. Step Seven: Sample MUDQuest After approval, your character will go through an easy MUDQuest to sample the system. In OtherSpace: Millennium, this system is often used to simulate what your character does to earn money in its day to day life. Step Eight: Finalization, and Choosing a World Finally, a character will receive any skill points from the Journeyman, Experienced, or Master gifts. At this point you will be asked to choose a world from a list of exits to start out on. No need to worry about your choice too much, as transportation to different parts of the grid is quick and easy. If you are curious what to do to get started on the grid, check out the OtherSpace: Millennium post approval guide. Category:Millennium_Newbies